Kidnapped love
by Fausha
Summary: A princess leaves to calm down after learning something terrible, but she soon is kidnapped away. A bandit who is more good then evil, he finds the princess and saves her before making one of his men write a note telling the destressed king and queen.....


.... That he has their daughter and wants 3,000,000 gold or they won't have their daughter back, but what he doesn't count on is the princess falling in love with him and he himself falling in love with her. An enemy from the man's past wants the princess so he has to protect her at all costs.

_A/N: Well? Have fun reading it!_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Diana** Hunter brushed her horses mane smiling; she always went down to the stables when she was in a bad mood. Her horse, Moon Dance, was a very beautiful mare; her mane was pure white, so was the rest of her, but from the cornet to the cannon it was grey, hence her name. Diana looked around for the guards, she did not see them, and she grinned and jumped onto her horses bare back, she smiled, she never sat on a saddle, she hated them, and her horse did to.

"Moon Dance, Sundance." Diana said and her horse trotted before breaking out into an all out gallop jumping the fence.

"Princess Diana!" She heard the guards called out, "come back!" She ignored them and threw her head back laughing as Moon Dance raced through the forest. Diana gripped Moon Dance's side with her knees.

"Moon Dance, Dawn," She said laughing. Moon Dance whinnied and headed to their favorite clearing as Diana looked around smiling. Soon they were in the clearing. "Moon Dance, Sunset." Moon Dance stopped and Diana got off her mare. "Moon Dance, Sunset." Moon Dance's legs, buckled under her and she sat there, Diana plopped down next to her smiling. She drifted off not sensing the danger that surrounded her.

* * *

**Jonah** sat next to the fire staring into its flames. He frowned when one of the twins appeared panting.

"What is it?" He asked staring at the fire.

"T-The princess has been kidnapped."

"And how do you know that?" Jonah asked looking up. The twin looked at him. Jonah jumped to his feet and ran to his stallion, Black Orchard, Black Orchard was pure black, his mane, when in the sun, looked like it had streaks of purple. Jonah jumped onto his stallions back and raced towards the camp Erin following, he knew what camp, the look in Erin's eye told him. He growled under his breath, soon he heard the laughter and catcalls of men; he slowed Black Orchard down and watched through the trees. He saw the princess leaning on a man her eyes closed.

"Is she asleep?" He asked Erin.

"Yeah, Either that or unconscious," Erin said, Jonah watched as the princess groaned in her sleep, her eyes fluttered slightly. _Do not wake; do not wake up!_ Jonah thought, _or they will attack;_ the princess's eyes fluttered open. In an instant, the man beside her slammed her into the ground ripping her shirt off. The princess struggled.

"Let me go you brute!" She snapped. The man pulled a knife out and slashed her corset off along with the bandages under it. Jonah's breath left him when her breasts spilled out. Then anger filled him. He gave a signal to Erin and Erin's brother Aaron, who had followed them; Erin and Aaron, lifted their bows up arrows knocked in place and shot them off. One arrow pierced through one of the men's throats while the other landed right next to the princess and the man. The man jumped to his feet dragging Diana up. He signaled to his men who instantly ran towards Jonah and the twins, while he got onto a stallion's back with the princess and galloped off. Jonah burst out of the trees killing the men trying to get to him and galloped after the princess and the man. Moon Dance, who had been tied down, broke the ropes and followed him.

**

* * *

Diana** struggled as the man galloped away from the fight, she tried to get off the horse but the man held tightly to her making sure she did not escape, the hand he used to hold her to him gripped her right breast. He smirked slightly as he groped her. She let out a shriek of indignantly and struggled even more. Suddenly a man with Jet-black hair and Golden eyes was next to them, bloody sword in hand he swung at the man's head, and the man ducked, released the princess, drew his own sword, and slammed it into the other man's sword growling.

"She's mine, Jonah, so leave."

"Sorry, Jack," Jonah growled pulling Diana away from him and onto Black Orchard, "But she is coming with me." He swung his sword again, this time the sword slammed into Jack's leg. Jack roared in pain, he jerked on his reins and took off away from Jonah and Diana. Jonah pulled Black Orchard to a stop smirking. He looked Diana over for injuries; he found only a long cut between her breasts, probably from the knife. Diana shook whimpering. Jonah looked into her eyes.

"You're safe with me." He said, Diana's eyes rolled back and she collapsed into his chest. Jonah chuckled. "Strong woman, able to not faint when others would," He murmured as he headed back to camp.

**

* * *

When** he reached camp, Aaron and Erin were already there. Several of the men gaped in shock when they saw Jonah come in with Diana. Several eyes went to her chest. Jonah turned her around and held her close glaring at them. He wrapped her legs around his waist and got off Black Orchard; Moon Dance appeared and went to him nudging Diana.

"She's alright." Jonah said, feeling slightly stupid. Moon Dance trotted off and began to eat grass. Black Orchard went after her making Jonah roll his eyes. Jonah went into the house and placed Diana on the bed pulling the cover over her so she did not get cold. He went back outside. "John." He bark to one of his men, John was 5 foot 3, had plain brown hair and plain green eyes, not a lot of people remembered him, but if you saw how he fought with an axe you would remember him.

"Yes, sir," John asked in a soft voice.

"Write a ransom note and go to the city, hand it to one of the guards and tell him to give it to the prince, tell the guard it was urgent,"

"Why the prince,"

"If you say the queen or king the guard won't listen."

"Good point, I'll get right on it, sir." John said. Jonah went back inside to tent to Diana's injury, he cleaned the cut then wrapped it up, he then grabbed a clean shirt, and he leaned Diana up, and slipped it onto her. He covered her back up, got another clean shirt, pulled it on, and left the room once again.

**

* * *

Diana** jerked awake stifling a cry. She sighed. _I wish I did not have that nightmare. _She thought. She got out of bed and padded to the door looking out. Several men were gathered around a fire laughing and thumped each other on the back. She looked at a few of them, there were two men that looked exactly alike, both had gold hair and brown eyes, a young man with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes, she also saw the man that had saved her. She stared at him now able to take in his looks, he was tall, his body lean yet muscular, and he suddenly looked at her a smile on his face. His eyes looked like molten gold. She grabbed the doorframe, her legs suddenly going weak. He stood and went to her, she shook as he came closer, and he took her arm and led her to the fire, his touch so soft she barely knew he had his hand on her. He sat her down and sat besides her still smiling. One of the twins handed her some food, which she ate slowly. She had never eaten in front of a fire before; she watched the crackling, reddish-orange tongues, chewing. She felt Jonah watching her and blushed slightly under his gaze. Jonah chuckled. She shivered slightly, Jonah rapped his arm around her shoulder offering his warmth, she did not move, but her body relaxed slightly, she stared at the flames trying to think. _What is happening to me? I have never felt like this before. It scares me. _She looked around, she saw Moon Dance moving away from Black Orchard, Black Orchard followed. Diana smiled softly.

"Seems my horse likes yours," Jonah said.

"Yeah but Moon Dance doesn't accept any Stallion."

"Really, what kind of Stallion does she want?"

"A strong one, a fast one, one that cares," Diana said.

"You make your horse sound like a human."

"I've had her since she was born, she and I have a very deep bond, only me or Apollo can tell her what do. We have a whole set of commands."

"Really, Like what?"

"Sundance, Sunset, Dawn, Mi—" Diana stopped now utterly confused, she never blabbed like this, not to anyone except for her brother. Jonah watched her worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, I just usually never tell anyone about the commands."

"Really,"

"Yeah," Jonah watched her.

"Tell me about this Apollo."

"He's my brother, we're twins, we made up the commands when we were young, when ever I'm not around Apollo acts like Dad, When I am he's softer and happier, we used to sleep and bathe together but now we can't, we sleep in separate beds but we still sleep in the same room. We have to bathe in different tubs, but we are able to stay in the same room, they place a screen between us so we have our privacy. We do almost everything together…." Diana pulled her legs into her chest, "And I might not ever see him again." She whispered.

"I'm not keeping you for that long." Jonah said.

"That's not what I meant." Diana said as a single tear slid down her cheek. "When I return home….My parents will wed me to a prince from another kingdom." She whispered. Jonah stared at her.

"You're going to marry another prince." He said slowly trying to take it in.

"Yes, which is why I was in the clearing, I only go to the stables when I'm upset, riding Moon Dance calms me down." She said. She then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jonah asked.

"Bed," Diana said walking into the house. Jonah watched her before continuing to eat his food.

Diana got onto the bed and curled up shaking; she closed her eyes and drifted off.

**

* * *

Jonah** sat finishing up with his food.

"Hey, boss, tell us the real reason you're keeping the princess." One of his men said, one of the new ones that had joined the group. Jonah looked at him confused. Suddenly it hit him; he jolted up and went to the man lifting him up off the ground.

"Don't ever think that." He growled. The man did not take a hint.

"Come on, boss, I saw how you were looking at the princess." Erin, Aaron, and John lurched forward removing the man from Jonah's grasp and pulled him away, Erin whispered something in the man's ear, the man paled.

"S-Sorry, boss, I-I didn't know!" He said; Jonah relaxed slightly.

"I forgive you." Jonah headed in to bed sighing.

**

* * *

Diana **felt Jonah get into the bed, she waited till he drifted off before leaving silently, every one of the men were around the fire oblivious to her, she went over to Moon Dance. She climbed onto her horses back signaling for Moon Dance to stay quiet. Moon Dance headed into the forest silently, Diana waited until Moon Dance was at the pool that was nearby, she climbed off and stripped before slipping in, she groaned softly before starting to wash herself with the soap she had grabbed. She dipped her head into the water and started to wash it, she soon stood and reached for the towel; she started to dry off and froze seeing several men trying to take her horse.

"Stop, leave Moon Dance alone!" She said running over to the men and pulling at them. The leader grabbed her grinning.

"Look what we have, well little lady, what are you doing here?"

"Bathing now let go of my mare! NOW," Diana said. The man looked her up and down and his grip tightened. Diana shivered from disgust and cold. Suddenly Moon dance broke free with a whiny, Moon dance used her hooves and kicked the man in the back knocking him away from Diana, Diana swung up onto her mare's back.

"Moon Dance, Star Light!" Her horse shot off into the forest in a full gallop. Diana looked back ignoring the branches that scratched at her skin and tugged at her hair. Moon Dance kept galloping waiting for Diana to give a command jumping over fallen logs, and roots, but like every horse Moon Dance soon collapsed sending Diana flying, Diana landed with a soft oof. She got up shakily and went to her mare worried. She relaxed slightly and hugged her horse realizing that she had overworked her horse.

"I'm sorry Moon Dance." She whispered holding Moon Dance's head close.

A branch snapped making Diana and Moon Dance look up. Jonah stepped out, he went to her grim faced. Diana released Moon Dances head and held her arms out like a child waiting to be picked up. Jonah stopped sucking in some breath, he let it out shakily and pulled his shirt off, and he slid it onto Diana and picked her up. Diana buried her head into his shoulder, sniffing.

"John, come help Moon Dance out." John went over to Moon Dance and slowly helped her up.

"She's really tired, must have been over worked." Jonah lifted Diana's chin.

"Well?"

"I-I was bathing and when I was going to get dressed I saw some men trying to take her; I ran over to get her free. However, the men soon changed their minds and turned to me. Moon Dance broke free and I was able to escape…But I was so scared that I forgot to tell her to stop…I didn't mean to…." Diana said sniffing. Jonah nodded.

"Let's get your clothing." Diana started to struggle.

"NO! No don't take me back there." She said sobbing.

"Shh, shh its okay I won't." Jonah said, Diana relaxed and snuggled close falling sleep. Jonah went back towards the came silently, as John helped Moon Dance head back.

**

* * *

When **they arrived, the men were awake and in a panic.

"Boss, what happened to the princess?"

"Aaron, Erin, go to the waterfall, you will find her clothing there, along with a towel bring them back." Jonah said, Aaron and Erin nodded and hurried off. Jonah headed into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Diana shifted purring, she went under the covers and snuggled close purring. Jonah watched her before heading outside; Erin and Aaron reappeared carrying her clothing. They gave it to Jonah who went back into the cabin. He looked at the outfit and sighed. He went to the chest he had in his room and dug around for something. He pulled out a nightgown, went to Diana and slowly sat her up. He pulled his shirt off her; he looked away for a few seconds before pulling the nightgown over her head. As soon as it was on, he laid her down and covered her up. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"D-Don't leave me." She whispered, in a flash Jonah saw his little sister begging him to stay after a nightmare, he sighed, he picked her up and got into bed, he covered him and her up.

"Sleep, I won't leave." He said holding her close.

* * *

_A/N: That is chapter/Day 1 lets see what happens next, but don't forget to Review! Because your reviews will help me make this story better and sooner or later I will publish this in the real world!_


End file.
